villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:DeltaHorizon020/PE Proposal: Dollface
So, since JonTheVG Nerd had proposed Needles Kane from Twisted Metal. I guess I wouldn't mind doing another candidate that has been on my head for some time and yes, this is from the Rebooted version which I guess is detached from the previous Twisted Metal games so... Also yes, the proposal is a bit similar like what I did on TV Tropes although I will change several parts from this. What's The Work Twisted Metal is a 2012 reboot of a game of the same name. Much like it's predecessors. It's like Doom with Cars and most of the characters there are playing on a death demolition derby with cool cars and weapon of course in order to get their wish granted by a mysterious man named Calypso. However, the gift that Calypso gave, wasn't as good as it's sounds and it could be one of the instances where you have to Be Careful What You Wish For. In this reboot, we are focused on 3 characters and they are none other than Dollface or better known as Krista Sparks, Needles Kane or better known as Sweet Tooth and Mr. Grimm. One of the characters, unlike the previous counterpart, received an Adaptational Villainy due to the different continuity thanks to the reboot. And said character? Meet Dollface. Who is She/What Has She Done Okay, so Dollface here is actually a returning character from a game called Twisted Metal: Black and unlike her Black counterpart who is a truly tragic figure painted all over her... She is a totally different person. In this reboot? She is portrayed as a narcissistic model who tries to get anything what she wants by using some dirty and underhanded tactics in order to reach the top. Her first establishing character moment is that she sabotaged a model competition by cutting one of the model's high heels which resulted on said model who performed the catwalk fell into her death. When one of the models named Laura is selected for the prizeshoot, Dollface brutally kills her with a sledgehammer because why not? Fortunately, she got her own karma by ended up getting an accident which scarred her face. After a doctor fixes her face, unfortunately, it only leaves a tiny scar that can't be fixed which resulted on Dollface decapitates said doctor's head with a chainsaw. Due to her extreme paranoia of being ugly, Dollface then hears that there is one doctor that can truly fixes her face to the point it could make a lot of people becoming a number 1 star and his name is Dr. Ospylac (Jeez, there's an ominous aura painted all over this guy). The doctor then gave Dollface a white mask in order to fix her face and she will become a superstar around 6-7 days after she removed her face. Unbeknownst to Dollface, it was revealed that said mask? Was actually sealed by a magical binding and after 6-7 days, the enigmatic doctor disappears from the world without leaving a trace. This resulted on Dollface tries way too hard to remove the mask on her face to the point that she shoots the mask point blank. Eventually she heard about a death demolition derby called Twisted Metal and the man who's in charge of it called Calypso who can grant anyone wishes. Before this, she then assembled a gang filled with woman just like her called the Doll and after entering the contest, she then began to fight against the Clowns and wins against the fight of said Clowns. When one of her mooks asked about they're getting their own wishes, Dollface simply shoots her face and said that "There is only room for one at the top". Oh yeah! She and her gangs are fighting against Mr. Grimm by using a mecha called Iron Maiden so that's something to consider. After winning the tournament, initially Dollface tries to wished that her mask in her face would be removed but started to change her wish due to being a narcissistic little shit she was and don't want to come back where she started on a lower class catwalk. As a result, Dollface then wishes to Calypso that she wants to shine bright in a biggest catwalk in the world so that she could shine. However, it was revealed that said catwalk? Was actually an airport runaway. With an airplane coming in to land, she turns to flee, cursing Calypso's name. Before she can get away, her boot heel breaks, causing her to fall. As Calypso darkly quips that she really does shine, Krista is crushed by the airplane's landing gear, killing the mad model once and for all. In a final twist of irony, her mask is knocked free by the impact of the plane on her back. Freudian Excuse/Mitigating Factors Well for this one, easy no as she is portrayed as a vain and narcissistic supermodel up to eleven and her being trapped in the mask is actually not played for sympathy either and more of that she had that thing coming. Nevermind the fact that she changes her wish from removing the mask to her wanting to become a supermodel that shines in the biggest runaway due to her extreme narcissism and paranoia on getting back into square one. She would easily count alright. The problem? Is the heinous standard of the game. Heinous Standard Okay, this is the part when it's getting tough. The heinous standard? Is brutal, absolutely brutal. Don't get me wrong, she would easily count in other setting but the main issue here is that the reboot is fucking dark and there is one of the serial killers that I afraid outheinoused her, and that's Needles Kane... The serial killer clown here also had the similarity with Dollface minus narcissism and lean towards obsession. That and he murdered his family and was revealed to massacre everyone at a certain hospital in the past which makes the heinous standard bonkers. Dollface's onscreen victim is only 3 people but you could argue that she murders countless of models in the past in order to get into the top and said 3 murders only establish the pattern and it was implied that she also murdered several models but I'm torn regarding this... However, with the help of a user from TV Tropes, TheImmortalAngelNewton, there are some convincing arguments that pretty much persuade Dollface's inclusion. You see, in this game, you killed more than hundreds of innocent people as a sport considering Calypso that made this happen (I'll get into that bastard sooner or later...). Oh! And unlike say...Sweet Tooth, she even goes her way to murder her own allies. That and in several levels involving Dollface, it is stated that she had more enemies compared to Sweet Tooth so that's something to consider. But even then, I'm still torn on this one. Final Verdict Hmmmmm...I'm a little bit hesitant due to the heinous standard issues. But I wouldn't mind if she doesn't go up. Until then, I'll let you guys be the judge. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals